Frustrated Fun
by BlackPepper3964
Summary: Set in 'Forbearance' universe. Kagome gets a little fed up. Rated T for Kagome's potty mouth.


**A/N: Just a spontaneous little fic that popped into my head on the way home from college. Set in the 'Forbearance' universe. Enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

_Frustrated Fun_

"Y'ellow." Kagome said, without looking at her caller ID. She was leaning back in the leather chair, quite content to sit there to relax for a moment. John was in his chair opposite, reading the paper and sipping a cup of tea. Sherlock was happy doing an experiment in the kitchen - probably with the milk, with how fast they run out of it. Kagome suspects Sherlock does it on purpose just to annoy John.

"Hello, little miko." A small frown put tension back in her face and she sat a little straighter in her seat. She wasn't too alarmed just yet.

"Hello?" She repeated cautiously.

"I want you to act like there is nothing wrong with this phone call, or I will kill everyone you hold dear." Righteous fury warred with her reluctance to allow anyone to be harmed. Then she got exasperated.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" She exclaimed after a few seconds of silence. The voice on the other side was quiet, clearly trying to figure out what to do. "All I wanted was a little time to fucking relax! Is that too much to fucking ask for?" Then she hung up on the man threatening her and chucked her phone at a wall, scowling.

She heard a stifled chuckle and turned her head to see John and Sherlock staring at her with varying degrees of amusement. John was the one who couldn't keep quiet. He rose an eyebrow wryly.

"Was that necessary?" He asked, trying not to grin and failing miserably. Kagome nodded curtly and lifted her chin.

"I'm fed up with being threatened." Just mentioning it got her angry again. "Is having one day to myself too much to ask for?" She growled. Then she wondered how all these people get her number. She took John's laptop from the desk and opened it up, easily guessing the password. She hoped her guess was wrong.

"Hey!" She heard John say. She just rolled her eyes.

"Don't have such easy password then John."

Over his spluttering, she heard Sherlock say, "She's right John. Your passwords are ridiculously easy." She smiled, amused as John turned on Sherlock with a shout.

"Sherlock!" She froze as she got to John's blog, ignoring Sherlock's response.

"John." She said lowly, which was more than enough for John to stop yelling at Sherlock and cringe, turning slowly to her.

"Yes, dearest Kagome?" He tried. She carried on looking at the screen.

"Why is my number on your blog?" She said, utterly calm. He chuckled nervously at the difference from earlier.

"Don't you remember? I asked if I could and you replied that it would be a good idea." The threatening air she was excluding vanished.

"Did I?" John nodded. Oh. Well, that explains a lot. Then she sighed and looked at the wreckage of her phone. "Guess I'll have to get a new phone. At least it'll have a new number." John frowned, and Sherlock just ignored them both, back to his experiments.

"Where are you gonna get a new phone? How are you going to afford it?" She smirked.

"The pay that I get from Mycroft is substantial. The pay I get from my job at the Yard doesn't hurt either." She shook her head. "But Mycroft is going to get me a new one." John looked surprised.

"Really?" Kagome nodded sagely, a habit she'd picked up from Miroku, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Of course." She turned away to inspect what used to be her phone and then looked at John from the corner of her eye, a smirk teasing her lips. "Doesn't mean that he knows he going to do it." John laughed, shaking his head and going back to his paper. She could see Sherlock smiling a little.

Oh, she loved having a little frustrated fun.

But just in case… she took a quick sweep of the ground in and around baker street. There was no one with any ill intent around, but didn't mean anything. She frowned. He'd called her 'little miko'. How did he know?

* * *

**A/N: Don't really know where this came from. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Review if you want to.**

**BP**


End file.
